


Kinktober #5

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: Kinktober prompts:Barisi - blowjob, shower sex, masturbation
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober #5

Carisi shifted a little; the porcelain was cold beneath his ass. The shower curtain brushed against his back with each movement, but he was barely aware of either distraction. He was stroking himself absently with one fist, working his cock in slow, unsteady twists, but he was barely aware of that, too.

He gagged and spluttered, drawing back and turning his face for a moment to catch a ragged breath. Barba’s fingers were threading through his damp hair in a soothing gesture, and Carisi glanced up to give him a quick smile before diving forward again, once more swallowing Barba’s entire length. He paused, holding the throbbing cock in his throat for as long as possible before pulling back a little.

He kept Barba’s cock in his mouth, relishing the weight on his tongue as he caught his breath, before tightening his lips to suck—hard—at Barba’s crown.

Barba hummed, his feet shifting on the wet porcelain between Carisi’s. “You’re so good at this,” he murmured, the words almost lost beneath the steady beat of the shower.

Carisi’s own cock twitched in his loose fist at the compliment, and he moved his hand down to finger between his balls and the cool edge of the tub. He sucked sloppily at Barba’s cock, bobbing his head and letting the saliva flow freely. The main appeal of doing this in the shower was that they didn’t have to worry about making a mess.

Barba slid his hands down Carisi’s face to cup his jaw, tipping his head up a little, and then paused to wait for permission. Carisi looked up and let his mouth loosen around Barba’s cock. He let go of his own erection so he could hold onto Barba’s wet hips with both hands to steady himself.

Barba’s first thrust was careful, a test. He filled Carisi’s throat and withdrew. He paused for only a moment, and then he drove his hips forward—once, twice, three times, fucking Carisi’s throat hard and fast. Carisi’s fingers curled into Barba’s hips, but he didn’t tap out. He could taste the salt on his tongue and knew that Barba would stop before he came.

More importantly, Carisi liked the discomfort of having his mouth and throat filled, liked that he could give Barba pleasure—and that Barba trusted him enough to take what he wanted. Carisi knew that Barba would never intentionally hurt him, and Barba knew that Carisi would stop him if necessary.

Barba withdrew abruptly, taking a half-step back into the shower and letting out a shaky laugh. Carisi coughed and sniffed, then turned his head and spat toward the drain to get rid of all the stuff his throat was too tired to swallow. Then he looked up at Barba and reached out to touch his hips again, fingertips grazing lightly over wet skin.

Barba looked Carisi over: damp, floppy hair. Flushed cheeks. Shining eyes. Pink lips, glistening and parted. Chin slick with spit. “I wish I could take a picture of you like this,” he said, and Carisi beamed at him. Barba reached out and brushed Carisi’s hair back from his forehead before running his fingers down the younger man’s cheek. “You still want me to fuck you?” The question was little more than a formality.

Carisi stood quickly as though he’d been waiting for the words, and he swiped an arm over his mouth and chin to clear away the drool. “Ass is numb from the cold,” he said, his voice a little hoarse, and Barba smiled. “But fuck yeah I do.”

Barba laughed at that, letting Carisi back him up against the wall and kiss him. Carisi ran his hands over Barba’s body, from his waist up over his ribs, across his chest. Barba grabbed Carisi’s hips and pulled him closer, arching himself away from the wall to press their bodies together. 

Carisi fumbled on the shelf in the corner of the shower, without breaking away from Barba’s kiss, and got his fingers around the lube. He was already prepped, nice and slick around the plug nestled in his ass, but too much was better than not enough.

As though reading his mind, Barba reached around and pulled Carisi’s cheeks apart, finding the smooth base of the plug with one long finger. “Mm, your ass really  _ is _ cold. You ready to get this out of the way?” he murmured. 

“Only if you’re gonna replace it,” Carisi said. “Here, let me get you ready.”

Barba let go of the other man’s ass so Carisi could step back, but pulled the lube from his hand. “I’ll take care of this. You get yourself comfortable.”

Carisi grinned. He turned and flattened his palms against the back wall of the shower, spreading his feet as far as the curved edges of the tub would allow. It occurred to him that he was basically in position to be frisked, and he smiled a few moments later when Barba slid his hands down Carisi’s sides to his hips. 

Barba spread him open, his fingers digging into the flesh of Carisi’s cool cheeks, and Carisi arched his back as he tried to push against the other man’s hands. Barba thumbed the base of the plug. “Fast or slow?” he asked.

“Mm. Fast is good,” Carisi said. He didn’t particularly care. The plug wasn’t meant for stimulation, it was merely a placeholder. He smiled at the thought, looking back over his shoulder as Barba tucked a thumb and forefinger under the base and pulled firmly, removing the plug in one smooth motion. 

Barba set it on the shelf beside the bottle of lube and he moved into position without hesitation, laying a palm in the middle of Carisi’s back. Carisi reached one hand around to find Barba’s hip, fingers slipping over hot, wet skin as he tried to pull him closer. 

Barba entered him quickly, driving into him with one sharp snap of his hips, and Carisi moaned in appreciation as his forehead dropped against the wall. Barba paused to give him a moment, and then he started moving his hips in a quick, steady rhythm, each thrust hard enough that the sound of wet skin slapping wet skin filled the small space and drowned out the softer sound of the shower thrumming against Barba’s back.

Barba grabbed both of Carisi’s hips to hold him steady and said, “Almost there.” He sounded breathless, but his rhythm didn’t falter or slow.

Carisi reached down to grab himself, stroking his cock quickly and without ceremony. This was their routine: Carisi would come first, making his body spasm and tighten reflexively around Barba as Barba worked himself through his own orgasm—pushing Carisi to the brink of overstimulation in the process. 

Carisi came in a matter of seconds, splattering cum on the wall and down into the tub, and he cried out as Barba filled him with one particularly hard thrust before stilling. Carisi clenched around the other man as Barba pulsed and twitched inside him, not moving until every drop had been transferred from one man to the other. 

Then Barba withdrew carefully, helping Carisi turn on barely-steady legs, and stepped back into the hot spray with Carisi in tow. Barba wrapped his arms around Carisi’s waist. Carisi looped his arms over Barba’s shoulders, ducking his head for a long, slow, breathy kiss, and they leaned against each other as the water massaged their skin. 


End file.
